fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Timmy
Future Timmy is the future adult version of Timmy that appeared in the special episode Channel Chasers. Throughout most of the special, his face is obscured by a mask, and his intentions are seemingly villainous until he finally reveals his true identity and mission to his younger self after being cornered by him. Character When he grows up, Timmy Turner becomes a strong, intelligent adult. There are two versions of this Timmy: one of them is from a grim, devastating timeline, while the other is from the good timeline that was originally supposed to occur before magic interfered, which was restored in the end. In the good future, Timmy has developed a personality somewhat similar to his parents as adults. Both of these only appeared in Channel Chasers. Bad future During Channel Chasers it was revealed that Vicky got her hands on a powerful magical TV remote. She used this remote to reach Dictator Week on the Biographical Channel, allowing her to raise an army to conquer the world. Twenty years later, Timmy Turner, now a toughened adult, disguised himself as one of Vicky's assassins to sneak in amongst forces and gain her trust. When Vicky captured A.J., she stole his time belt and sent the masked Timmy Turner back on a mission to the past, presumably to erase Timmy from history. There he was able to track down his younger self and convince him to stop Vicky rather than hide in television. Eventually, Vicky managed to damage adult Timmy's time belt, causing him to fade back to his time. Younger Timmy stopped Vicky, and this catastrophic timeline was averted. Description This version of Adult Timmy wears a black suit with a hood-like face mask (the same uniform that is also worn by future Vicky's assassins), but with several notable differences: his mask has green eye lenses instead of red eye lenses (and presumably has a built-in computer system, as he was seen using it to track Future A.J. and Future Chester at the beginning of the special), he wears a silver ammo belt across his chest, a gray gun holster on his right thigh, a silver belt with a red rectangular button on the buckle on his waist (which is later replaced by the time belt), a large four-barreled rectangle-shaped gray blaster on his right forearm that could fire red energy blasts (and could supposedly immobilize enemies), a large silver staff on his back, gray boots, gray gloves and rode on a unique silver hover board that could be remotely controlled via his original belt's buckle, was equipped with two turbine-like "engines" and could fold up into a hovering screen (akin to a TV set) with four silver tentacles (this item could also supposedly immobilize enemies); he also has five o'clock shadow, a small X-shaped scar on his chin and a much thinner, more grown-into version of his younger self's hairstyle. He is extremely strong, smart, and skilled at combat (though his younger self stated that he's "as gullible as any other adult" when he lied to him about Cosmo and Wanda); however, he was no match for his younger self's magic, was eventually cornered by Timmy, unmasked himself and revealed his true intentions to his younger self. When young Timmy learned of his older self's intentions, they joined forces to stop Vicky. He was, unfortunately, unable to help his younger self the final battle, because Vicky destroyed his time belt, returning him to the future. Personality This version of Adult Timmy is very serious. At first, he does not even attempt to reason with his younger self, just capture him and bring him home, as well as retrieving the remote. But he warms up to his younger self when he learns why Timmy ran away and explains to his younger self that he remembers his parents being there for him all the time, such as on Christmas. The two Timmys become very close, until the tragic moment when Vicky zaps Adult Timmy's time belt and he is returned to the future. This sends young Timmy into a fit of anger as he vows to defeat Vicky, thus preventing the bad timeline from ever happening. Good future After Timmy successfully averted the disaster he caused, he grows up to be a responsible, successful adult with two children. It's unknown who his wife is or if he is even still married because his spouse does not appear in the brief period the good future was shown (it is possible that she could to be Trixie Tang or Tootie). He still lives in his childhood home in Dimmsdale, which has been restored to its former glory, and now has a more futuristic look with tall buildings, flying cars, and such. He does not seem to remember Cosmo and Wanda, though his smile at the end implies he does remember them. Description Although not as buff as his battle-hardened bad future counterpart, this version of Adult Timmy is still noticeably well fit. He wears a formal white shirt with a pocket on the left side of his chest, a pink tie, blue jeans, a black belt and black shoes; his face is clean-shaven and his hairstyle is thicker than his bad future counterpart's (making it similar to his younger self's hairstyle) and he lacks the small X-shaped scar on his chin that his bad future counterpart has. He also wears a watch which beeps when he needs to be at work. Personality This version of Adult Timmy is more like how his parents were to him in his youth: loving and caring, although somewhat dimwitted; he leaves his children, Tammy and Tommy, under the care of an evil babysitter, which he finds oddly familiar but not at all a problem. His children are miserable like he was, likely because their parents are always working, and they have Cosmo and Wanda as their fairy godparents. When he sees a picture he left in a time capsule of his ten-year-old self and his goldfishes (which look like normal fish in the photo) he smiles in memory of something, before heading off to work. Spouse The mother of Timmy's children was never revealed but has nonetheless been a hotly contested subject throughout the Fairly OddParents community. Timmy's children have both genetic and fashion hints from three different characters: Timmy, Trixie Tang, and Tootie. This was done intentionally by the creators to make this issue only resolvable in the fan's own minds. After the release of A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! however, Timmy and Tootie were made an official couple in adulthood (at one point even married, although this could've been a gag). Assuming Tootie immediately had children, Tammy and Tommy could have still been born in time for the Channel Chasers ending to have believably taken place. However, with the release of A Fairly Odd Summer where in the finale Timmy became a fairy, this makes the live-action movies non-canon. Trivia * In the flashback sequence in which Future Timmy tells his younger self about the future, when the camera zooms in on his face (mere seconds before his fight with Vicky's assassins), his eyes are shown to be more heavily detailed and realistic than they normally are (complete with pupils). * The bad future of Timmy Turner is more similar to Dark Danny from Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy. As shown, they have both corrupted their own futuristic timeline caused by Vicky's tyranny and after fusing with Vlad Plasmius's evil self. The actors that played Future Timmy and Dark Danny are both guest stars. ** The key difference between the two, however, is their alignment: Dark Danny was Pure Evil, while the bad future Timmy was acting bad, but was in actuality, Good. References Category:Parents Category:Alternate Forms Category:One-time characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Timmy Clones Category:Grandsons Category:Great Great Grandsons Category:Grand Nephews Category:Characters from the future Category:Men Category:Season 4